


Love during the Wee Hours of the Night

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: YOI Secret Valentine 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol Cosumption, Friendship, Homophobia (Very mild), It's just two guys pining and Phichit is the third wheel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Weapons (Mentioned), sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: “I just can’t,” Yuuri mumbled, sipping his alcohol. “Why does it always happens to me?”Phichit chuckles. “What? Meeting beautiful guys? I would love to switch roles with you- I mainly meet families with loud kids,” he teased.In which Phichit suddenly becomes the third wheel while consulting two friends about their crushes,on each other. Maybe it was the late hours of the night that made the feelings flow, or it was the alcohol. Probably the alcohol.Or Five times Phichit has to listen to two grown-ups whine about their love-lives and one time he manages to shut them up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I had a blast writing this- and thankfully it didn't become a complete and utter monstrosity. (Something I'm good at apparently >o Maybe, really maybe, expect some Yuuri x Phichit in the future. Probably won't happen as I'm a lazy f*ck 
> 
> This work is for the YOI Secret Valentine exchange 2017- in this case I acted as a Pinch Hitter as there was a lack of responding participants.

**Night I**

* * *

 

 

Phichit was a very social person. He never found it difficult to make friends, and college had been a blast. Life after college, not so much. Life as a photographer was difficult. Many odd jobs, sometimes gruesome time-slots and foremost, working during the weekend. It didn’t pay badly, but until he had made his name known out there, money was tight. Therefore, when an old college friend had asked him to help him out, he hadn’t hesitated.

 

His college friend- a distant one, they knew each other the best from parties- owned a bar. It was running pretty well, and it was located in the same village Phichit lived, so it wasn’t an insane drive. However, as his friend was the sole owner and runner of the bar, he had no replacements. Therefore, when he and his fiancée- correction, husband- wanted to go on a holiday, he needed someone to take over the business for the summer. Apparently, Phichit was the first one that came to mind- or the first one who was willing. He enjoyed talking with people, and his friend’s bar was known for being laid-back and cosy- even the music was somewhat bearable.

 

Next to the extra money, Phichit had another bonus with his temporary job as bar-owner. He was the boss. So when his best friend had called in and asked for an emergency intervention, he had invited him over to the bar after hours. Said friend was currently wallowing in self-pity, nursing a glass of strong alcohol.

 

“I just can’t,” Yuuri mumbled, sipping his alcohol. “Why does it always happens to me?”

 

Phichit chuckles. “What? Meeting beautiful guys? I would love to switch roles with you- I mainly meet families with loud kids,” he teased, enjoying seeing his best friend growing flustered. “But tell me more about him, what was he like?”

 

Yuuri made a helpless gesture, drowning the rest of his drink in one go.  “At first it wasn’t so bad,” he started, slurring slightly. “But then he began to ask for help- looking for flowers with particular meanings, and I began to _ramble_ ,” a wounded sound escaped Yuuri’s lips.

 

The photographer raised an eyebrow in mild amuse. Yuuri was known to start rambling when he was nervous- or excited. Unsurprisingly, there were only a few things that could excite Yuuri. Dogs, his family and _flowers_. His friend was a florist that had started his shop recently. His business was doing well, and the people loved him, though Phichit wasn’t surprised. Actually, nobody except Yuuri himself was surprised to see the flower-shop faring well. While shy, Yuuri was a very pleasant person to be around. Kind, well raised, humble and very passionate.

 

“You know that you’re kind of cute when you ramble?” Phichit remarked nonchalant, hoping that it would soothe his friend’s anxiety. It didn’t.

 

“I’m what!” Yuuri stuttered, his face flustered. “Phichit, I’m not cute- I’m a grown-ass man.”

 

Phichit shrugged, knowing that Yuuri could be very, _very_ stubborn. “Have it your way.”

 

Yuuri sulked in his seat and ordered another glass of alcohol. “He probably thinks I’m a nerd,” he muttered as he nursed his second glass of alcohol.

 

“Yuuri, you’re a nerd,” Phichit deadpanned. “We _all_ are nerds. You, me, Leo, Guang Hong. You remember how Leo had confessed to Guang Hong, right?”

 

A sweet smile crossed Yuuri’s face. Their friend Leo probably was the biggest dork amongst all of them. He had, without even questioning it, played some romantic song on his guitar under his current boyfriend’s window. It had caught Guang Hong’s attention, only the art student had no clue what Leo was saying. For some reason, Leo had settled down on singing something in _Spanish_. All of them were bilingual, but Leo was the only one who spoke Spanish. This had awarded him the biggest dork award, even as it somehow did work.

 

“Still, I just-” Yuuri let out a frustrated groan. “Why do I suck so badly at flirting?”

 

Wiping the counter clean, Phichit offered his friend a reassuring smile. “It’s probably just a one-time thing. People don’t buy flowers _that_ often- unless they have more money than all college students combined.”

 

Phichit was glad to see a somewhat cheerful smile crossing Yuuri’s face. It seemed that Yuuri was thinking the same, it probably was just a one-time thing.

 

**Night II**

* * *

 

 

It seemed that people visiting him after closing hours were a reoccurring theme. Within the span of a week, Yuuri had visited him twice, moaning over the fact that the handsome stranger had visited him _again_. At the end of the week, when the door opened after closing time, Phichit had once again expected to see Yuuri. Looking up from his work, Phichit saw immediately that this guy wasn’t Yuuri.

 

Nervously, Phichit placed his hand on the gun Chris kept. It wasn’t loaded, but it at least would scare any creeper off. Not that Phichit would have the heart to shoot anyone- he wasn’t ready to be traumatised for life. Feeling somewhat secure, Phichit returned his gaze to the unfamiliar customer.

 

The man was _tall_. He was fairly good-looking, grey hair, blue eyes. His clothes, however, normalised the man a tad. A pair of sweatpants, sneakers and a t-shirt. It seemed somewhat warm for the summer weather, though, on the other hand, it could get chilly during the evening.

 

“You aren’t Chris,” the man said in surprise, a faint, Russian accent lingered between the words.

 

“No,” Phichit tried to keep his voice under control. “Chris is travelling Europe with his spouse.”

 

The man left out a small laugh. “I briefly forgot about that,” the man admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“But I’ve to send you away- the bar closed a while ago,” Phichit tightened the grip on the gun.

 

The man blinked innocently. “I’m on the list- didn’t Chris mention the list?”

 

Chris had told him about the list. He hadn’t actually looked at the list, but if he recalled correctly, it was a list of the names of ‘Special Guests’. Alternatively, the ‘These are my friends and they can crash my place after hours’ list as Phichit rather called it.

 

Deciding that the man probably was harmless, Phichit briefly ducked under the counter and sought the list. There were a few names on the list and frankly, Phichit didn’t recognise any of them.

 

“Name please?” Phichit asked, smoothing out the list.

 

“Victor Nikiforov,” the man said chipper.

 

It was the very first name on the list. Well, it seemed that there was no need to worry.

 

“Ah, well, that changes things,” Phichit put on his brightest smile. “Feel free to sit down- my apologies for being, well… acting suspiciously.”

 

Victor waved it off and took a seat at the bar. The man immediately ordered a drink, a rather strong one that it. Though, secretly, Phichit had expected the man to order Vodka. Nevertheless, not everyone fitted in with his or her national stereotype. His friend Leo was American, but he was far from the obnoxious blond as the media typically portrayed an American.

 

“Thanks,” the man mused, already sipping his drink. “It must be a bother- having me crashing this place after closing hours.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Phichit said cheerfully. “My friend has hit this place before after closing hours- and I assume you have a reason to be here?” Phichit was used to be the advisor amongst his friends- why people went to him for advice, he still didn’t know. Nevertheless, friends of his friends were his friends, unless they were douchebags. Then they would have to deal with Phichit’s never ending sass and blackmail.

 

Victor let out a nice laugh- Chris clearly had a thing for having handsome friends. “Ah, yes. I usually visit Chris when I need an ear to listen- though I’m not exactly sure whenever you’re willing.”

 

Phichit grinned brightly. “I’m used to listening to my friends complains so…” he propped his elbows on the bar and rested his head on his folded hands. “Shoot.”

 

By the time Phichit had finished cleaning up the bar, Victor had told him a weeks’ worth of what seemed like a romantic comedy. For starters, Victor works as a model, that didn’t exactly surprise Phichit. He was send to run an errand, as they were short on staff. Therefore, the man had ended up in a flower shop where he met this cute girl who was absolutely passionate about flowers. She even had bothered to explain some of the flowers and their meaning to him. Victor clearly had expected it to be a one-time thing, but soon he returned for a few more times in the span of a week. She was just so fantastic, and clearly, she didn’t know who he was. However, to be fair, Phichit never had seen or spoken to Victor before either, so he probably wasn’t _that_ famous.

 

“Thank you for being my ears,” Victor passed him a generous amount of money. “You can keep the change- for, you know,” the man made a vague hand gesture.

 

Awkwardly clutching the bills, Phichit opened the register and stored the money. “It was no issue, really,” he offered Victor a grateful grin. “I like listening- people have interesting stories to tell.”

 

“I doubt mine was that interesting,” Victor admitted, running his hand through his hair. It was a habit- something Phichit had noticed during their chatter.

 

“It was lovely,” Phichit grinned. “It actually sounds like a story I heard before, from a friend of mine.”

 

A hint of mild curiosity crossed Victor’s expression. “How did it end?”

 

Phichit laughed and shook his head. “His story just had started.”

**Night III**

* * *

 

 

A solid month of working as a bar owner, Phichit thought he had seen everything. Fights, catching people making out in the toilets, having people over _after_ closing hours. Two more people from Chris’ so-called list had dropped by, pestering Phichit after closing hours. Well, ‘pestering’. Phichit loved them- Chris had a surprisingly good taste in friends.

 

Mila, a woman Phichit vaguely recalled from college, was absolutely and utterly amazing. She was a gossiper, just like him- and she apparently knew about Victor and his massive crush on Flower Girl. The two of them had talked late into the night each time Mila decided to drop by, which sadly enough had only been twice in the span of a month. But they ended up exchanging numbers, texting each other occasionally.

 

The second person was the definition of a human teddy bear. Phichit, for the first time, actually recognised the man immediately. Emil had been two years his junior during college, but it was hard not to notice him. Tall, blond and a bundle of never-ending energy. Unlike Mila, however, the man didn’t drown himself in alcohol. He was actually the first fully sober person Phichit had talked with after hours. Emil had dropped by a few times during the span of the month, brightening up Phichit’s otherwise dull night.

 

Yet, this night Phichit was graced with the presence of his favourite human being.

 

“Yuuri!” the man called happily, waving excitedly as his friend entered the shop.

 

Yuuri looked dead. Unhealthy pale in the face, eyes slightly droopy and dark bags grazing his cheeks. Well, _something_ was going on- Phichit should’ve known the moment his friend had entered the bar. Yuuri never drank any alcohol if he had the morning shift the next day. Well, now Phichit could scrap the ‘never’ part.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri groaned in response, slumping down on one of the bar seats. “Kill me- please.”

 

Sighing, Phichit stopped the act of doing the dishes. Chris never had invested in a dishwasher, which was a real shame.

 

“Sorry- the gun isn’t loaded,” he responded cheekily. “But tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if I don’t know the problem, right?” he suggested, trying to remain aloof. It would make things worse if he too started to mope around.

 

“It’s him,” Yuuri wailed, burying his head into his arms. “The handsome customer from a month ago- I just can’t, he’s just too...” a muffled sob escaped Yuuri’s lips.

 

“He keeps on coming back,” Yuuri muttered, sniffing softly. “And I can’t handle him- he has no _awareness_ of personal space, I’m pretty sure his hand was on my but one time.”

 

Phichit let out a barking laugh. He struggled to feel sorry for his friend. Whoever this customer was, it sounded he was pretty interested in Yuuri. Though, knowing Yuuri, his friend had a tough time accepting that.

 

Yuuri let out a groan and propped his face on his arms, staring at Phichit with utter disbelief. “I hate you. This isn’t funny,” he muttered. “He has the nicest smiles I’ve have ever seen and once he brought his _dog_ with him. A Poodle. A fucking Poodle Phichit,” tears started to roll down his face. “He’s _too_ perfect. Is this my punishment for being a party-pooper and rather stay inside playing video games in college?”

 

Pitying his friend, Phichit grabbed one of the clean glass and poured a generous amount of alcohol in it. It was Yuuri’s favourite- and sometimes alcohol did wonders. “On the house,” Phichit muttered, pushing the glass to Yuuri. “You might need it.”

 

A grateful ‘thank you’ followed and Yuuri started to sip his drink. Knowing that his friend needed some time alone, Phichit continued cleaning the dishes. Humming softly to himself, Phichit wondered what this guy was like to really catch his friend off guard- not many people had tried to sweep Yuuri on his feet and the ones who tried, well... they never came far.

 

Maybe the Pretty Customer as Phichit now called him was the real deal. If not so and he broke Yuuri’s heart, Phichit had to personally pay Yuuri’s flower shop a visit. As soon as he knew the man’s identity, Phichit was convinced he would find some blackmail on him. Nobody would harm Yuuri and come out of it unscathed.

 

**Night IV**

* * *

 

 

“So, you think that will work?” the brunet asked, his eyes filled with worry.

 

Phichit chuckled and rolled his eyes. In his friend group, Yuuri was by far the worst when it came to romance. That, however, didn’t mean his other friends were somewhat decent at it.

 

“Guang Hong- Leo will love _everything_ you create. You probably could gift him a stick-figure, and he’ll stick it to the fridge,” Phichit teased.

 

His friend rapidly grew red in the face. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled. “That settles it. Thanks!” Guang Hong threw Phichit a bright smile.

 

As his friend was getting up to leave, the door swung open and a familiar face strode in. Victor looked worn out- tired and sweaty. Noting the clothes the model wore, sports shorts and a t-shirt, the man probably had run to the bar. At least, the man had mentioned he liked to run to stay in shape, which was necessary for his career.

 

Guang Hong blinked at the man in surprise. Victor, in return, looked at Guang Hong in confusion.

 

“Bad timing?” Victor breathed shallowly.

 

A squeak escaped Guang Hong’s lips as he basically jumps off his seat. “I’m twenty-four!” he shouted, face flustered. “Don’t call the cops on Phichit.”

 

Victor watches Guang Hong with an expression of pure shock. A brief moment later, the man started to laugh rather loudly. Pressing a hand to his lips, Phichit busted out in a muffled laughter. Guang Hong looked rather young- young enough to be mistaken to be younger than twenty-one. It always had been an issue during college as everyone asked the petite brunet for his ID- as nobody believed that he was older than twenty-one.

 

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologised, clutching his side. “It’s rude to laugh,” he added. “But seriously, is the timing bad?”

 

“Ah, no, not really,” Phichit assured between shallow breathe. “Guang Hong was just about to leave.”

 

Guang Hong nodded furiously and slapped some money on the bar. He bade both Victor and Phichit goodbye and hurried out of the bar.

 

“He’s kind of cute,” Victor remarked as he settled down on a bar seat.

 

Phichit hummed in agreement. “He’s is- sadly enough, he’s already taken.”

 

Victor didn’t actually look bummed out, not that Phichit had expected it. He always had considered Guang Hong cute- but not someone to settle down with. Not that he had any chance if he really had wanted- Guang Hong had been swept off his feet before Phichit had even caught a name.

 

“Lucky girl,” Victor whistled. “The usual please,” he added.

 

Knowing Victor’s regular order by heart, Phichit started to bustle around. “It’s a guy- lucky guy. Guang Hong isn’t particularly... straight.”

 

Phichit noticed Victor’s surprised expression. He hoped that Victor wasn’t one of _those_ people, though he had his doubts. If you could be friends with Chris, you also must be somewhat comfortable with different sexualities than heterosexuality.

 

“Hey, listen, if you’ve got a problem with it, I-”

 

“I see,” Victor said hurriedly, his face flustered pink. “I’m just, well, cautious with things like that- I have had enough run-ins with, well, _those_ people.”

 

Phichit caught himself staring at Victor. Like him, Victor had been careful with what to blurt out and whatnot. “We all have,” he eventually returned, finishing Victor’s drink.

 

“So, you aren’t exactly straight, are you?” Phichit asked casually, trying to ease the mood. “I mean, you look like a real ladies man but...”

 

“Bi,” was Victor’s curt reply. With ease, the man drowned his alcohol.

 

“Pan,” Phichit returned. He refilled Victor’s glass, expecting that he might need it.

 

To his relief, the tense mood had dissolved by the time Phichit had handed Victor his second round of alcohol.

 

“Work has been busy,” Victor starts. “But, well...” he made a vague hand gesture. “I can’t get him off my mind- I’ve been spending nearly every free day there- at his shop- God I’ve caught it badly.”

 

Phichit was confused. Him? A month-and-a-half ago, Victor had talked about a girl he met at a flower shop. Maybe this was a new thing? It could be possible, unless...

 

“Flower Girl is a boy?” Phichit questioned. Victor was briefly caught off guard by Phichit’s nickname, but eventually nodded.

 

“Yes, I didn’t know you back then and, well,” Victor runs his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

 

He understood. Phichit understood what Victor had in mind and to be fair, he could hardly blame him. “But that makes things easier,” he eventually responded, trying to sound thoughtful.

 

Yuuri was a florist. He knew what he liked and disliked and he knew how to speak ‘Flower’. Surely, if Phichit asked, Yuuri could help Victor out with his crush.

 

Phichit’s remark didn’t seem as logical to Victor as it had seemed to Phichit. “Easier?” he asked in confusion. “I’m pretty sure that there are more straight men than gay men, but I could be wrong.”

 

“You aren’t wrong,” Phichit muttered. “But I’ve a friend who’s a florist- he surely could help you with, well,” he made a helpless gesture. “The Language of Flowers. It surely would sweep your Flower Boy of his feet.”

 

Victor blinked in surprise before starting to grin brightly. “If he doesn’t mind, that would be lovely.”

 

“I doubt he does mind it,” Phichit assured. Victor was a good-looking man who was nice, earned some nice money, had a dog _and_ was available. Yuuri surely wouldn’t mind spending some time with Victor, even if it was just to get his mind of Pretty Customer.

 

**Night V**

* * *

 

 

Two months. It has been two months since Yuuri had started pining on Pretty Customer and it was getting out of hand. Yuuri was seated at the bar, drowning his fourth glass of strong liquor. Even with him having the next day off- this was getting really bad.

 

“Yuuri, you know that I love you in a completely platonic way,” Phichit remarked. “But this is getting out of hand- just ask him out already.”

 

Yuuri glared weakly. “That’s easier said than done,” he moped, drowning his fourth glass. “He’s a _model_. I know he was pretty, but I never had expected him to be a _model_ out of all things. I’m so out of his league and yet,” Yuuri grumbled the last few words, unable to form a proper sentence when not focused.

 

Phichit rolled his eyes and stored away the last few of the glasses. “It’s just a job. The fact he keeps on returning means he’s probably interested.”

 

“Or he has a girlfriend,” Yuuri muttered, pushing his glass to Phichit. “Refill, please.”

 

Shaking his head in disappointment, Phichit plucked the glass from the bar and threw it in the water-filled sink. “You’re drunk,” he stated when Yuuri started to whine.

 

“I hate you,” the florist hiccupped. “You’re taking away my last beacon of hope.”

 

Sighing, Phichit leant over and took Yuuri’s clenched hands in his own. “Listen, I want to help you, but you’re the one who has to confess. Maybe he thinks you aren’t interested, especially if you keep this up.”

 

“But I’m interested,” Yuuri wailed. “I’m absolutely smitten but I just can’t- I’m so out of his league I-”

 

Phichit groaned. He really wanted to smash his head against the counter. Maybe a concussion would make him forget about his friend’s silliness. Pretty Customer might be a model, but he wasn’t probably very popular as he crashes Yuuri’s shop for flowers. Yuuri wasn’t an expensive florist, wanting to spread the love for a reasonable price. Nobody who earned a ton of money would go through the trouble of visiting a small, nameless flower shop.

 

“What’s his name anyway,” Phichit asked, suddenly realising he still had no idea what the man’s name was. Pretty Customer did suffice as a name, but an actual name made it feel more real.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri sniffed.  “I think he went to the same college as us, but graduate during our first year.”

 

Time seemed to have slow down. Jaw-dropped Phichit stared at his friend, who didn’t even appear to be bothered with Phichit’s sudden change in behaviour. Pretty Customer was Victor. It all made sense now. God, how dumb could he have been? Even their stories lined up.

 

Yuuri meets a handsome stranger. A week later Victor mentions that he had met a beautiful girl- which later turned out to be a boy- who worked in a flower shop. Both Victor and Yuuri met their crush around the same time.

 

Fast forward a month later. Yuuri still moans about the Pretty Customer, who visits him at least a few times in the week, always buying something. And the man had a _dog_. Important to note because _Victor_ has a dog. Two weeks later Victor comes in and mentions he still was crushing on Flower Boy- it even had grown worse.

 

He has been acting as moral support for two people who had a crush on each other. Well, that did settle it. Phichit would retrieve his bow and arrow and play Cupid. It seemed his friends would be lost without him- though all he probably had to do was giving a small push in the right direction.

 

**Night VI**

* * *

 

 

Two-and-a-half month. Phichit knew that Chris would return around the three months mark- which meant that Phichit soon would lose his job as a bar owner and had to return as a full-time photographer. While he would miss his job, he was longing to spend his evenings photoshopping his photos and keeping an Instagram presence, something he currently couldn’t do. However, as he only had a week or two left, it was time to set his plan in motion. Get Victor and Yuuri together.

 

Surprisingly, Yuuri had agreed on helping out Victor with Flower Language. Only he didn’t know it was Victor. Phichit only had mentioned that a friend needed help. Victor, likewise, didn’t know that Yuuri was the one who would be helping him out. It was a bit silly, the guy who Victor wants to charm is also the guy who teaches Victor how to charm him.

 

Yuuri was somewhat nervously sipping his alcohol. This time, his friend had opted for something with a lower alcohol concentration. It would be nice after all if Yuuri were sober enough too actually _teach_ Victor about flowers.

 

“Are you nervous?” Phichit asked casually, stacking the chairs on the tables.

 

“A little,” Yuuri muttered, sipping his drink. “But as he’s your friend, he probably is at least nice.”

 

Phichit batted his eyelashes innocently. “Well, he’s nice. And pretty good looking.”

 

Yuuri let out a loud groan. “I knew you were setting me up,” he muttered, drowning the remains of his drink in one go. “I told you I would figure things out between Victor and me.”

 

“Sure,” Phichit rolled his eyes, hardly believing his friend. Yuuri wouldn’t figure things out.

 

Noticing Victor approaching the bar, Phichit stopped stacking chairs and placed himself behind the bar, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “There he is!” he announced excitedly, gesturing to the door.

 

The florist grumbled some insults directed to Phichit and moved his gaze to the door.

 

Victor entered the bar with an excited smile on his face. He was dressed surprisingly nice, especially considering that it was rather hot outside. The summer hadn’t exactly been kind to them. The man actually worse something _fashionable_ for once.

 

Eyeing his friend, Phichit noticed that Yuuri was on the verge of having a stroke. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Yuuri dropped death right there. Well, it would be a bummer. Though, thankfully, Phichit had 911 on speed-dial.

 

“Hi Victor,” Phichit greeted, waving excitedly. “This is the florist I talked about- Yuuri. He was my roommate back in college.”

 

Yuuri grew extremely flustered in the face. Unlike Yuuri, Victor seemed to handle it a bit better, though he still looked surprised by the sudden turn in event.

 

“We’ve already met,” Victor said, a nervously smile playing on his lips. “I’m a customer.”

 

Victor threw him a helpless look. His theory had been right after all. Unsurprisingly, really. Victor had been pining after Yuuri and Yuuri had been pining after Victor.

 

“Well, that makes things easy,” Phichit said encaustically, beckoning Victor to take place on one of the bar seats.

 

The model actually took the seat next to Yuuri, their knees almost brushing against each other.

 

“Now as both of you’re here, I’ve something I want to get off my chest,” Phichit took a deep breath, trying to build some suspense. “And no, I’m not interested in a threesome.”

 

The tense air evaporated, and both Victor and Yuuri started to laugh. Phichit fakely pouted and waited for them to stop laughing. A brief, tender smile was shared between the two of them before they _finally_ returned their attention back to Phichit.

 

“I, well-” this was trickier than Phichit had expected. Maybe being Cupid wasn’t exactly his calling.

 

Taking a long pause, Phichit eventually gathered his thoughts and settled on four, hopefully, groundbreaking, words. “Your crushes are mutual.”

 

Victor eyes him with confusion while Yuuri’s face grew blank.

 

“What I was saying,” Phichit said slowly. “Is that Yuuri,” Yuuri’s eyes flashed briefly, notifying Phichit that his friend was listening. “Victor thinks you’re adorable and Victor, Yuuri thinks you’re gorgeous, and he’s absolutely smitten.”

 

There was a long, tense pause amongst the three of them. Phichit knew he couldn’t do much more than he already had done, now he hoped that the two would figure it on their own. He would feel terrible if there had been a misunderstanding all along, Yuuri was still his best friend, and he didn’t dislike Victor either.

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Victor asked slowly, his eyes wide with disbelief.

 

Yuuri fidgeted in his seat, his face scarlet red with embarrassment. “I think you’re absolutely gorgeous- but you’re also very kind, and you’re such a dork and- and-” he nervously bit his bottom lip. “Your dog is cute- I used to have a Poodle on my own.”

 

Victor’s face lit up, his eyes alive and a bright smile on his face.

 

“But that doesn’t matter,” Yuuri huffed. “You think that I’m cute? All I’ve been is a nerd and ramble about flowers.”

 

“You’re the purest person I’ve met in a while,” Victor admits, a flush colouring his cheeks red. “ _Especially_ when you talk about plants. Your entire face just lights up, and your eyes go all sparkly, and you’re really passionate about them,” a tender smile had replaced Victor’s previous bright smile. “And Makkachin likes you- he’s very picky.”

 

Phichit slipped from behind the bar, continuing to stack the chairs on the tables. Knowing that his job was done, he decided that the two lovebirds could figure things out on their own. Well, when Chris returned, they had a lot to catch up with. First of all, Phichit is pretty sure he made quite some profit, especially with many people crashing the place after closing hours. A few glasses had met their end, but that probably shouldn’t come as a surprise. And, the most interesting story, Phichit somehow had managed to play matchmaker for both of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it till here. There are probably still some mistakes left- ones I completely overlooked. (I already found some when I posted it so...) Feel free to point them out. I hope you enjoyed it- this is probably the closest you'll get me to really enjoy writing Victuuri XD.  
>  ~~And, of course, it wouldn't be me if I didn't add some Leoji- SeungChuChu was almost a thing but I decided to drop them for sake of keeping it focussed around Victor, Yuuri and Phichit .~~


End file.
